Italy's Diary
by PandaStar241
Summary: This is a diary of a different universe where the countries are regular people. It's Italy's life where he struggles to live and make friends. He's poor and lives in a house that he later finds out could be cursed!
1. Chapter 1

Italy's Diary

Human names will be used for the countries. Just incase you don't know I'll put up a few names.

Italy- Feliciano

S. Italy(Romano)- Lovino

Japan- Kiku

Germany- Ludwig

America- Alfred

England(UK, Britain)- Arthur

France- Francis

Russia- Ivan

China- Yao

Dear Diary,

My name is Feliciano Vargas. I don't have a lot of money and practically cry myself to sleep. I have an older brother named Lovino who shares the same birthday as me. (though we are NOT twins) He's two years older than me. My parents decided we should move from this crazy town. And that's where I am... my new house. It's really small and old. The floor creeks like there's mice and the wind howls against the windows. I cry even more now. And tomorrow... I start school!  
I'm going to try to get some sleep now. It's September and I'm a freshman in highschool. I'll write again when I get myself situated tomorrow.

Okay, so I walked to school and it was as cold as... cold pasta! Hey... that's what I shall name you! Pasta. (It's my favorite food!) The walk wasn't long and at first they wouldn't let me in the building. I had to go to the FRONT of the school.

So anyway, since it's the first day, we all have to get things in order and stuff. There was this one guy named Alfred, who seems a little... wild. But he helped me carry my books to our first period class because I'm just too weak! He didn't look much in shape either. But it looked like from overeating, not being poor.

Here I am. Science. I should really pay attention because my parents are determined that I get an education! I hope I don't become a nerd. :(

Okay so it was just an introduction. No learning. I feel really nervous about writing during class because I-

OMG! I just got accidentally knocked down a guy named Kiku. He's Japanese and said I could sit with him during lunch. I feel so happy I made a friend. He has a funny accent and was all like, "I am rearry sorry Mr. Vargas. To make it up you you, ret's have runch together." I won't write until then, okay?

So many transitions... but anyways, I'm sitting down waiting for Kiku and his friend to buy their lunch. I never bought lunch at my old middle school. I wonder if the food is good here. Kiku came back with a huge guy who looked twenty!

"Herro Fericiano, this is Rudwig." Kiku said as he introduced me.

"R...udwig?" I questioned.

He laughed, "No it's Ludwig. Kiku over here just cannot prounounce his l's right."

"Oh." I quickly replied. It's hard to write because Kiku keeps peeking over my shoulder. We ate and talking for some time but I mostly wrote what I am writing now. I haven't seen Lovino anywhere. Maybe he stayed home. He didn't leave with me.

I looked at the table infront of me. They were apparently "the cool kids". I saw Alfred sitting next to some guy with bushy eyebrows. He was sitting next to some guy with a bit of a beard. Across from them were a guy who was SUPER tall, who wore a scarf and a guy with hair tied into a ponytail. They were all laughing and talking. They looked so happy.

"Do you guys just sit by yourselves?" I asked

Kiku nodded, "Rudwig and I went to the same erementary and middre schoor together." The way he said "school" and "middle" hurt my ears.

Ludwig sighed, "We were never popular there either... we had my brother, but he was older and graduated before us. Now that we are here, maybe we can hang out more." Ludwig had a German accent, but it was much easier to handle.

"Well I'll hang out with you guys! I promise." I told them. I had an easy going day after that. I'm in my room now. I found out that Lovino is sick. I'm REALLY tired so I will write tomorrow.

Goodnight Pasta

-love Feliciano ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I didn't think I would post again today. I'm on Spring break and I'm soooooo bored. So here's chapter 2 and thanks so much Light-Angel-of-Japan! :)

Dear Pasta,

I tried to get some sleep last night, but I heard strange noises. I checked on Lovino, but he was snoring. I went to my parents room, and they were asleep too! I got scared and dialed Kiku's number.(I forgot to write that he gave it to me.) "What is it? It's 2:00 a.m." Kiku said with anger in his voice.

I shook with more fear. "S-sorry Kiku... but I'm hearing strange noises and everyone is asleep! Wh-what do I do?"

Kiku sighed, "You said your house is ord right?" I nodded. "Werr, it's probabry mice or the wind on your windows. There should be nothing to worry about. Prease, go to bed." And with that, he hung up. I shivered and cried. It's currently 2:21 and I'm NOT going to sleep. I don't care if I'm tired later! We had no heat and it was really cold. I cuddled up into my favorite blanket. My blanket was however old and had holes in it, but it kept me warm.

What should I write about? Hmmm... don't you hate it when your life is so boring you have nothing to say?! I guess I'll talk about my old school. I didn't have many friends. My brother and I had a friend named Antonio. But he liked Lovino more. U-ummm... I hear something coming from Lovino's room. I'll be right back...

I walked into his room. "Brother? Are you okay?" I asked. I noticed him coughing. He looked awful. I blew a sigh of relief. But then I felt bad. He hasn't gone to school yet. He doesn't know that I made friends and that he can make friends too. He hasn't met any classmates of his and he hasn't learned anything.

"Oh Feliciano... you're up?" He coughed. "I'm still sick. Can I tell you something?" I nodded and he coughed some more. "I hear noises. I hear things. I SEE things. Shadows, moving throughout the house. Please Feliciano, stay home with me. I don't want to be alone in this house." My jaw dropped. So I'm right?! I shook with even MORE fear.

"I hear them too... but you've seen them?! I-I... I can't! I'm sorry brother but I promised my friends I would hang out with them." I replied while tears formed in my eyes.

"Friends? You made friends? W-woah! I'm missing out on a lot then...huh?" Lovino said. He sounded so sad. He told me to leave after that. I felt really bad. He must be so lonely.

I'm getting really tired... but I said I would stay up because of-

Woah! I passed out. I better get ready for school! I'll write then.

On my way to school, I ran into Alfred. He was all like, "Hey dude. So your hanging out with Ludwig and Kiku? That's cool. If you ever want to talk to me, I'm always with them." He then pointed to his group of friends. I nodded and he left me. Why was Alfred being so nice to me? I thought cool kids were mean. I went in the school the wrong way again. I hope this doesn't become a running gag or something. :p

Well I'm in science just like yesterday. But this time we're doing a small group project. Guess what our teacher said?! He said that he's going to pick the groups. I'm being pared up with Alfred and some guy named Arthur. Alfred cheered when he heard this. I looked over and Arthur is the guy with the weird eyebrows. He always looks so angry!

We got into our groups and Alfred introduced us. "This is Arthur Kirkland. He's my best friend for life!" He hugged him as he said this.

"Damn you! Shut it!" Arthur shouted.

"Oh be quiet you!~" Alfred tickled him on the chin. Arthur kicked him in the you know what. "Oww... owww... okay...fffff...and... this is Feliciano..." Alfred said in pain.

I didn't say a word. This Arthur guy scares me! I won't say what we did in science because boy was it boring! I was daydreaming of pasta and pizza the whole time.

Finally it was over and I met up with Ludwig and Kiku. I saw the most beautiful girl ever walk past us. "Who...was THAT?!" I asked in love.

"That's Elizabeta. She's from Hungary." Ludwig replied.

"She's so pretty! Ciao!" I called to her. She looked behind and saw me. She shyly waved back to me.

"You know she's dating Roderich," Kiku told me. And then my heart was ripped apart. So we cared on with our subjects throughout the day. And then it was lunch time!

Alfred waved for me to come on over. I went over to tell him, "Alfred, I'll sit with you if you let Ludwig and Kiku sit too." Alfred agreed. So that's what we did.

"I guess I'll introduce my friends and you will introduce your friends." Alfred said. "You already know Arthur. The one next to him with the beard is Francis. The tall one is Ivan and the feminine-looking one is Yao."

I took a breath. Here goes! "This is Kiku. He's very mellow and calm. And this is Ludwig, who can be harsh, but caring." I said. And then Alfred introduced me to everyone.

Two girls walked up to Ivan. One looked... crazy and the other one had huge boobs. The one with the big boobs was crying. "Ivan! Pleas give me some money... I don't have any and I'm hungry."

The crazy one snapped, "NO! I told you NEVER to talk to big brother again!" Then they walked away. Akward.

"Those were my two sisters, Natalia and Irunya." Ivan explained. "They can be... strange." Oh wow! A lot of us have siblings. I want to meet Ludwig's brother that he talked about yesterday. Oh no... now I'm thinking of Lovino. He must be so lonely. I saw Elizabeta sitting with her boyfriend.

Kiku looked at me. "You rook tired. Is it because of rast night?" He asked me. All I could do was nod. "Did anything else happen?" I nodded again. "What happened?"

"Well, my brother woke up... and he said he can hear things too. He also said he SAW things," I told him. Kiku stayed all calm. I wish I was cool like him!

Ludwig interupted, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Fericiano's house might be haunted... or... cursed." Kiku told him. Arthur practically exploded.

"Cursed? You said cursed? That's it then! I'll solve it!" Arthur exclaimed. Alfred explained to me that Arthur was all into black magic. "What's a day your parents aren't home so we can all inverstigate?" Arthur asked me.

"Uh... Saturday." I told him.

"Then that's that! We're all going to Feliciano's house Saturday." Arthur said. I felt upset. I hated how he thought he could just declare he's coming to my house. And he invited everyone! I'm going to have to stop writing for now.

Okay, it's nightime again. I don't hear anything yet. "Just two more days." I told myself over and over again. I talked with Lovino again today. He's doing better but said some strange stuff.

He said, "They're after me. They're cursing me... turning me ill." That scared me. My brothet is never that serious... or that nice to me! Well , I'm going to bed while I still can.

-Love Feliciano :(


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you feel better Light-Angel-of-Japan :( I hate being sick because I can never find anything to do. And thanks again for supporting this story. :) Also, I don't know what I should do for Ukraine's human name... but it really doesn't matter since Belarus and Ukraine probably won't appear again.

Dear Pasta,

I slept like a baby last night. But I had a nightmare. It was about Saturday, when everyone comes to my house. Everyone was killed by what seemed to be nothing. When I woke up, I was actually calm. I already went to school, I just forgot to bring you. Well now I can tell you everything that happened without having to stop in the middle of something.

Let's start with what's going on in my family. My father got a raise and my mother now has two jobs. It seems like they're never home. The jobs don't pay much but if we all work together, we can survive! Lovino keeps talking about strange stuff. He said, "I have until Saturday. I have until Saturday. Please stay by my side until then." I told him I would hang around him tonight. I'm in my room right now with my favorite blanket.

Now I'll say what happened in school. Ludwig was really angry for some reason and Kiku told me it was because of his brother, Gilbert. And guess what?! Apparently Kiku was adopted by Yao's family. Well, a long time ago... I don't know where he lives now. :(

So we sat with Alfred and the others again. Ludwig was still upset and Kiku didn't say much. So I mostly talked with Alfred. On Saturday, we're going to ivestigate at night. Saturday is the day my parents aren't home AT ALL. I find this unfair. Saturday and Sunday are a day for rest, not work. Arthur said he's going to bring a spell book. I hope all of this works.

Elizabeta talked to me today! She called me silly and cute and just like a child. Here's another thing she said, "I've been thinking of breaking up with Rodrich for a long time. He's been such a nice boyfriend, but I know he doesn't like me. He's great at playing the piano and is very talented but has little time for me." If that's the case... I could get a girlfriend! But you know... Ludwig is sort of... hot. . Shut up! You know some innocent yaoi doesn't hurt anyone! :o Okay moving on...

I'm going to drop by Lovino and write what happens.

Okay I'm back!~ So I told Lovino that everyone is coming over on Saturday and he was all like, "No! They will be taken too! You can't stay here Feliciano. Please! You must leave on Saturday."

So I said, "But you have to listen! Arthur can use magic n'stuff. We'll put an end to this madness. So we must." He kept begging me to leave on Saturday. So which is it, Lovino? Why do you want me to stay home with you and then for me to leave? After that I tried talking about NORMAL stuff with him. But he still remained all creepy.

The phone's ringing. Let me go get it... okay so it was Kiku. I'm going over to his house for a few hours so I'll write after that.

Okay so Japan is living with his uncle. (Don't ask me who that is...) And his room is so... so... Asian! I hugged him for like ever and he was all upset. :(

So anyways, we discussed the things that Lovino said. Kiku said that something must be visiting him at night and scaring him. Maybe even threatening him. Lovino is trying to talk in code. He's telling me what's happening, but very slowly. But Kiku and I agreed that Saturday we will find out what's going on. It's our last chance.

It's getting late, so I'm going to hang around Lovino's room and write what happens.

SCARY! That's the only word I can manage to write. SCARY SCARY SCARY! You might not even believe this! Well you are a book... so... but anyway, the windows shattered and we heard laughing. I cried and cried and cried. It was dead silent after that. Lovino had his eyes wide open. And then he said sorry... and then he closed his eyes and went to bed. (He's not dead...)

I ran into my room after that. I just wanted to hide. I never wanted this! What do I do? Pasta, you have to help me! WHAT DO I DO?!

- Love Feliciano -_-


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! It feels like it's been forever and I've had no motivation at all... I'm also really busy and this story will be done soon and I'll try to start a MUCH longer story... maybe. :p Also when I read all the chapters again, I realized how stupid I am. I was like, "France is Italy's brother too. So why did I...?" And then I face palmed. So sorry... well they have different last names n'stuff, so they are NOT related in this story. well enjoy

Dear Pasta,

Well today is Friday and I don't know what I should say to the others. I'm in study hall right now and I have a half hour till lunch. We're not aloud to talk and I'm not planning to. I'm having a bad feeling about tomorrow. What if Arthur is just stupid? I... I'm not trying to be mean but... I doubt that he can do black magic.

I feel like I ate some really bad tomatoes. Elizabeta just sat down next to me. She wants to talk. So uhhh... I'll write it down during lunch.

"Hi there!~" She whispered. I didn't say anything. "You won't believe it! I'm dating Gilbert now!" When she said this, my heart broke once again. What is she doing to me? She plays all cutesy and then hurts my feelings!

"That's nice..." I weakly replied. She huffed and walked away. I fought back tears. She's not worth it! Why does everyone bully me?

Before I knew it, she came back smiling. "I know why." She said. She whispered into my ear. "You like Ludwig. You don't like girls do you, Feliciano?" I gasped. Well... I did say I liked him but... I don't know if he's the one I should you know... date!

"W-we're just friends, Miss Elizabeta..."

"Miss? You're so cute! Can I pinch your cheeks?" She tried hugging me.

Then, Rodrich and Gilbert saw. Now I started crying. They ran over REALLY angry. And then Ludwig ran after them and protected me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH GILBERT!" Ludwig screamed. "You're so annoying and cannot be serious for once. I know you want to be jealous but beating up Feliciano is not going to solve anything." The way Ludwig said this made me dance with joy and my tears faded.

But he got got. Screaming during silent study isn't really the best thing to do. And now I'm eatong lunch without Ludwig.

"I wish I was there to carm him diwn before it was too rate." Kiku said.

"...yeah you're good at being calm." I replied.

Arthur smiled, "Just one more day! And that bloody ghost or whatever will be gone."

Kiku looked at me. I weakly talked, "I... went to Lovino's room last night and things got worse. Arthur... you better know what you're doing. This is our only chance or Lovino and possibly I will die!"

Alfred sighed, "You must be really scared... huh?"

Ivan jumped up, "We won't let this stop us! Fear is nothing if you have hope. No ghost will be hurting anybody!"

Yao marveled, "Wow Ivan... that's the first inspiring thing you've ever said. Usually all you talk about is wanting to "becoming one" with somebody." Ivan smiled and gave him a hug.

Then Ludwig came in. "I'm okay. Since I'm a good student, they're letting me off the hook."

I looked away, then at him. "It's my fault anyways."

"No. My brother has been really childish lately and he's the older one!" Ludwig replied. I couldn't help but smile. :)

I'm home now and Lovino has been sleeping. My mother began to worry and said that we should take him to the hospital tomorrow. I quickly disagreed and said for her to work and not worry. We need him here for tomorrow.

And then I thought that if we get him away from the house, he'll be okay. But once he comes back, it's going to be worse. It's better to get it done and over with.

Elizabeta called. (though I don't know how she got my phone number) She apologized and said it was stupid of her to be so mean. She said she used to be very... manly and wanted people to recognize her as a girl. I forgave her because I'm as sweet as pasta! Ve!~

Well I let the time fly by with all of these events and am going to bed. Well... the thing is... I can't. I hung around Lovino, but he was sleeping and it was cold in his room. You could hear the faint noises from the outside through the broken window that had a chunk of wood patched up on it. I told my parents that I accidently through a baseball in the house.

I'm getting sleepy and I'm sleeping on the floor in this room so... goodnight!

-Feliciano ~


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Pasta,

Today's the big day and my handwriting will be very sloppy. Arthur and the others won't be coming over until around 6:00 and it's only 11:00 right now. But Kiku and Ludwig will be coming earlier around one. I'm so nervous. Lovino locked the door and won't let me in his room. His voice is dry and he doesn't want to eat. I feel so sad and bored.

Okay, so Ludwig and Kiku are here! I made them pizza and some old sink water... :(

We hung out a bit and just had fun. The time just FLEW by. But it's still earlier and the others won't be here for another 5 hours! We're going to go to Kiku's house for better food so I won't write until the big event... well I won't write during the event cuz that would be dangerous... so I'll write after we save Lovino. And if there's nothing else written, then we failed and I'm no longer here. :(

It's time. Everyone's here. Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Ludwig, and even Gilbert and Elizabeta showed up. I feel so loved. We can all do this! Ludwig kicked down Lovino's door and you won't believe it... he was on the floor...DEAD!

I screamed, "BROTHER NO!" I ran over to his corpse and cried. Even though we only hung around ourselves as children, I realized that I never got to know him much. Then I felt something hugging me. It was soft and cold. It was Lovino's ghost. (This all happened! Seariously!)

"Feliciano, you have to get outta here... like NOW! It's going to get you..." Lovino said to me.

"NO! I won't. I... I'm going to save you Lovino... I'll bring you back." I replied.

"Okay now you're talking nonsense. That's not possible." Lovino sounded so much better. Then there was a loud noise. We all screamed.

"Don't worry, I"ve got this." Arthur said. He then chanted some spell that I don't remember. The noise got louder and nothing Arthur was doing was working. A strange figure appeared and I immediately knew who that ghost was.

Before I say who it was... do you remember me telling you of how Lovino and I had little friends back then? Well we had Antonio and well he moved before us. I didn't know where and hadn't heard from him in months. Well the ghost was Antonio... no wonder he only bothered him!

"Lo...vino... Lovino... Come on... y..you are a spirit... now.." Antonio sort of mumbled as he spoke.

Lovino shook his head. "You're crazy! I would never! You tomato bastard!"

Antonio laughed, his voice and appearance became more clear. "Okay then... I'll just..kill everyone of you're friends...!" Then the house shook and I remember holding on to Ludwig.

Elizabeta cried, "Feliciano, I'm scared!"

I cried back, "Me too!"

Antonio laughed, "You were always such a baby Feliciano." I couldn't believe my ears. I never expected him to be so evil! Kiku ran up to Antonio with the samurai sword he got from his family.

"I wirr kirr you with honor!" Kiku screamed and struck. But nothing would go through Antonio and Kiku fell onto the floor and cut his shirt.

The house continued to shake and the floor gave out. We all fell deep down and I thought it was the end and I felt Ludwig's lips touch mine.

Underground, was some sort of chamber.

I woke up in darkness. Ludwig lit a match. Somehow the group got split up. It was me, Ludwig, and Elizabeta. We walked through the endless chambers with the little light we had. I had no idea why Ludwig had matches with him, but it was real helpful!

We found Gilbert and Kiku. "The awesome me could of done something!" Gilbert yelled to Ludwig.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now be quiet and let's hurry and find the others. We don't have much time." Ludwig told him.

Elizabeta stayed close to me. It felt nice but I really only think of her as a friend now. We ran out of light and lit another match. Then we found Ivan, Kiku, and Yao. Kiku was a little injured, but didn't show his pain. Yao was as concerned as a mother and said stuff like, "Kiku, you okay? You need anything? Blah, blah, blah..."

We found Alfred and Arthur shortly after that and went on to find Lovino, Antonio, or an exit. After we used up all except one match, we found the two.

"Feliciano... please... convince your brother to join me..." Antonio begged.

"Antonio," I said. "Can't we all get along and live happily after ever?" I asked him.

This made him burst out in laughter. "okay, okay! You got me little guy! You totally made me happy!" He sounded so alive!

After all that stuff, Antonio led us out and bid us farewell. Lovino got his body back because he didn't officially die. (I don't know what he meant by this. Arthur was upset that magic didn't work and that the real magic was happiness.

To be continued

Lol sorry XD

I felt it was too long...

so wait until next time!~


	6. Chapter 6

So what am I doing now? Well Lovino is all better and we're all fine. Antonio said he's never coming back again. This is upsetting but I feel so warm inside! Great things have been happing. One is that we're moving and my parents got better jobs. We're only moving a few streets down so I'll still be able to go to my school.

Ludwig and I are dating! Please Pasta, don't laugh. Elizabeta got back together with Roderich. Kiku lives with Yao once again. I think everything will turn out for the better. I'm just upset that all of our adventures are gone... or are they Pasta? Sorry this entry is short... but I have big changes ahead of me!

-Felicano

Sorry guys... I don't know if I'm continuing this or not. I'll try to make so many errors in my future writing. Well, see you all soon!


End file.
